Jaque Mate
by Lenayuri
Summary: Una aburrida tarde de Otoño, a James se le ocurre jugar con Sebastian una partida de ajedrez, el problema es que al Consultor Criminal no le gusta perder. Mormor. Nada explícito -aún.


**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

Bien, no es una advertencia, pero ya saben cómo desvarío, así que ¡disfruten!

Mormor, porque hoy se me antojó... escribir de ellos, tsk, que malpensados son. xD

* * *

**Jaque Mate**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Ese día era uno de esos en los que tu _jefe_ estaba de odioso. Aunque odioso no era la palabra correcta, sería un cliché, porque tu jefe no es _normal_. Con sólo decir que él era la mejor Mente Criminal de todo el mundo, ya cubrías gran parte de él –aunque fuese de tamaño compacto, si, era pequeño… pero perfecto para ti-. Así que ahí lo tenías, aburrido y sin nada que hacer en esa fría tarde de Octubre, incluso tú estabas aburrido… el frío no era bueno con sus _negocios_, todos aprovechaban para divertirse y salir de vacaciones ¿en serio, vacaciones para los criminales?

James estaba _desparramado_ en el sofá –con su cabeza en tus piernas mientras limpiabas tus armas-, jugaba con tu navaja mientras tiraba como niño pequeño de tu camiseta, lo observaste de reojo y él te sonrió.

-Juguemos ajedrez, Seb.- claramente, no era una _petición_, él quería _jugar_ y _jugarían_ un partido de ajedrez.

-Bien.

Dejaste tu arma de lado. Jim ya estaba preparando el tablero, ese que le habías traído como recuerdo de uno de tus viajes de _negocios_, lo colocó sobre una mesita frente a un ventanal, con dos cómodos sofás en cada lado.

Tomaron asiento y el juego comenzó.

El ajedrez era uno de los juegos en los que el noventa y cinco por ciento de las veces lograbas ganarle al Consultor Criminal, era tu mayor logro. Sin embargo, siempre tienes que _soportar_ cierto comportamiento del moreno.

Moviste tu alfil y te diste cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo, Jim también se dio cuenta. Era Jaque Mate. Pero antes de que pudieras proclamar tu gane absoluto, Jim arrojó el tablero de ajedrez y salió corriendo de la casa. Y te quedaste ahí sin decir nada, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Lentamente, comenzaste a levantar el tablero y cada una de las piezas de ajedrez; desde los peones hasta la reina. Suspiraste y te frotaste la sien. Jim podía ser todo lo _malévolamente inteligente_ que quisieras, pero seguía comportándose como un niño pequeño.

Jim no volvió a regresar durante las cinco horas siguientes.

Ignoraste ese hecho y seguiste limpiando tus armas. Luego las guardaste, cenaste un poco, te diste un baño y te fuiste a dormir.

Aproximadamente dos horas después de haberte metido en la cama, sentiste un peso extra en ésta, y rápido como lo eres, sacaste tu Magnum de debajo de la almohada y apuntaste –no era necesaria la luz para ver- justo a la sien de la otra persona. Era James.

-Seb, no pensarás jalar el gatillo ¿cierto?

-Lo estoy pensando, James.

-Oh, Seb… no me dirás que estás enojado.- dejaste de apuntarle con el arma y la volviste a guardar bajo la almohada- ¿Seb?

-Olvídalo, James.

Volviste a acostarte y trataste de dormir. James no pensaba lo mismo, pues cual gacela hambrienta, comenzó a gatear sobre tu cubre cama hasta llegar a tu rostro.

-Seb, sabes que no me gusta perder.

-Lo sé, por eso olvídalo.

-No quiero, Seb, porque sé que estás enojado conmigo.

-Te equivocas, ahora, déjame dormir.

-¿De verdad? Y no te interesa saber dónde estuve.

-No.

-Hieres mi corazón, Seb.

Suspiraste por enésima vez y contaste mentalmente hasta cien… porque diez no era suficiente. James aún seguía encima de ti, demás está decir, que aquella era una posición que _no_ te agradaba.

-De acuerdo James, según tú, estoy enojado. Bien, lo estoy. Ahora bájate y vete a tu habitación.

-Oh… Seb está enojadito conmigo y no quiere que me quede a dormir con él en su cama.

Y esa fue la última palabra que James pudo decir, porque lo tomaste de los brazos y giraste sus cuerpos hasta que él quedó debajo de ti.

-Estoy enojado, James ¿qué harás para remediarlo?

-La pregunta correcta es, ¿qué _no_ haré?

Y el ajedrez quedó olvidado, junto con su berrinche y sus arrebatos de mal perdedor. Esa noche te diste cuenta –una vez más- que James Moriarty era único, y que a pesar de odiaba perder en el ajedrez, si las reconciliaciones iban a ser así de _entretenidas_ podías permitirle hacer uno o dos berrinches diarios. Pero ese sería un secreto tuyo.

Porque James Moriarty era tuyo. Así como tú eras de él.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Nada que decir a mi favor... si me convencen(?) hago el lemon de este OS. Pero luego, al rato... no sé... un día(?) ¡mandenme chocolates! xD

Gracias por leer.

Jim es un... pero a Seb bien que le gusta *guiño*

**¿Review?**


End file.
